Sucked Into Another Reality
by Lianne Yoffa
Summary: A girl from our world is sucked into the world of HTTYD. But why her? She's not a huge fan, and she hasn't seen the movie or episodes more than one time each. She'll find out soon enough, but first she has to get to Berk, and with her limited knowledge of the series, she might get into more trouble than one girl can handle. (May include some HiccupxAstrid, absolutely NOT HiccupxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**So, hello to anyone who was nice enough to consider reading this fic! I hope it doesn't disappoint. Anyway, the first few chapters are just filler, but soon enough we'll get to the good stuff. I'm trying my hardest not to Mary Sue any OCs, but if I am, then please tell me. Nicely, no flames, please. Kindly read the first few chapters before deciding whether you like or hate the story, this first chapter isn't much to judge on concerning the rest of the story. It's just there to show a bit of background and build up my character before throwing her to the wolves, figuratively speaking.**

**Enough of my talking, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Kyla, or Ky, Anderson woke to the sound of quiet feet running through the hall outside her bedroom. A few muffled shouts could also be heard, things like 'Shut up, they'll hear us!' and 'Oh crud, I think we woke up one of the teachers!'

Ky smirked, that would be the younger kids, attempting to get outside and play before one of the adults heard all their noise and got up to scold them. She considered going back to sleep, but suddenly the air conditioner kicked on, it's loud whirring spreading throughout the building as all the other vents in the orphanage sprayed cool air at the occupants. A few disappointed noises were made by the kids out in the hall, and any hopes Ky had of drifting back to sleep fled faster than the little footsteps when an adult was heard approaching.

She braced herself for what she knew was coming. She had those footsteps memorized. The heavy thump of his right foot followed by the hesitant pat of his left, then a scrape, then the right foot again, on and on in a _**thud**__, pat, scrape, __**thud**__, pat, scraaape_. Mr. Lawrence, the Vietnam veteran who someone had gotten the bright idea of sticking into an orphanage for the children of imprisoned and/or executed criminals. He liked yelling at the young residents for things their parents had done, but he seemed to particularly hate-

"Anderson!" his grating voice barked, accompanied by five huge bangs on the door, "ANDERSON! Wake up! Kitchen duty, now!"

"I'm up, I'm up," she responded irritably. She rolled out of the bed, letting herself fall to the floor before standing and taking the one step journey to her dresser. As she pulled out a long sleeved black shirt and some slightly too large brown pants, she heard Mr. Lawrence's angry grumbling as his _**thud**__, pat, scrape_ moved along down the hall. She found a belt and socks in her messy jumble of clothes, and once she was dressed, put her shoes on.

Finally, she pulled a knitted red and black hat carefully from its place hidden under her mattress. It was the last thing her father had given her before being arrested and put into prison for crimes he'd long since repented of. Thinking of him brought up the memory of her mother, and Ky's hand subconsciously went to touch her neck, where a locket had once hung.

Another knock came to her door, this time less violent. "Kyla, you're needed in the kitchen," came the voice of one of the less horrible adults, seventy year old Mrs. Carson.

"Coming," Ky said, yanking the hat down over her light brown hair and exiting the room. Mrs. Carson had already moved down the hall to get one of the other kids up for kitchen duty.

Ky, head down so as not to make eye contact with anyone, made her way down to the kitchen, where five other children were already stirring a big bowl of eggs to be scrambled, and getting dishes from the cupboards. She washed her hands before setting the temperature of the oven burners so that frying pans for the eggs could be placed on them. She then ducked under the arm of an older boy, who was passing a jar of jam to an older girl, so that she could fish sausage patties out of the refrigerator.

None of the other kitchen helpers seemed to acknowledge her with anything more than a nod of thanks when she handed one of them the sausages or a slight shake of the head when she asked if anyone needed pepper, but they talked and joked amongst eachother.

When the meal was prepared, the kitchen help was allowed to eat before the others, but no one offered Ky anything so she opted to wait. With a sigh, she went out onto the back porch thing, which was more like a large platform sticking out of the building with a railing around the edge. She leaned her elbows on the railing and looked out over the trees. The orphanage was placed in the middle of nowhere, for the safety of the occupants, considering that people might want to get revenge on them for the crimes of their parents. Ky thought she saw something moving in the trees down below, something larger and darker in color than the deer and wild turkeys that normally populated the area.

She glanced around to see that no one was looking, before slipping under the railing and dropping to the ground below. Another thing about the orphanage was that no one was allowed outside unless they had adult supervision, because some of the kids there were the type who wanted to follow in their parents' footsteps. Now was one of the few times that Ky was glad no one really noticed her, otherwise she'd be in serious trouble right then. As it was, she was able to sneak down to the trees' edge without incident. Now the only problem would be getting back into the building unseen, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

As the girl walked farther into the woods, her thoughts drifted away from anything except enjoying the crisp autumn air and exploring. This was the first time in ages that she'd been able to get this deep, and she even forgot about the dark shape that had piqued her curiosity in the first place. She found an interesting depression in the ground that had filled with rainwater from the storm the night before, and sat down near it to study the reflection of the colored leaves in the gently rippling surface.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a part of the ground near the depression was blackened and smoking. Understandably, Ky jumped and nearly shrieked, but caught herself just in time. She couldn't let any of the adults back up in the building hear her screaming at anything, else she'd get herself caught. Something was moving in the undergrowth behind her, and she suddenly remembered the dark shape she'd seen, getting images of bears and wolves, hungry for a thin little human girl, chasing her down.

With those cheerful thoughts urging her on, Ky made to sprint through the pool of rainwater to the other side of the depression, where she could see a climbable tree to take refuge in. Unfortunately, she never really got past the center of the rainwater pool. Something slippery beneath the surface made her lose her footing and fall face first into the water. Now, normally she would have just gotten back up again, but something stopped her from moving. She felt herself sinking into the water, and she fought to hold her breath as she sank farther than should have been possible. Just a minute ago, she'd been looking at the pool of water. It hadn't been more than half a foot deep at most, even taking into account water's natural distortion of one's distance perception. Ky seemed to sink forever, and just when she felt her lungs would pop, she broke the surface, clumsily treading water and coughing.

Wait, the surface? She'd been sinking _downward_, so exactly what was this the surface of? She looked around and saw that she was right by the coast of some island, and that the rocky shore wasn't too far away. The water was _freezing_, so she swam to the shore as quickly as possible, flopping down on the pebble beach to catch her breath. It seemed that she'd washed up in the middle of a storm, what with the raging winds and occasional blasts of ice cold rain.

Curled up, shivering, and breathing erratically, Ky was too focused on trying to stay warm to remember that you weren't supposed to fall asleep in the cold. She also didn't manage to notice the shouts that could be faintly heard above the howling wind, or the shapes of people that closed in around her as her world faded into darkness.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed that! I'm unsure of it's quality . . . . Anyways, it starts to get good in the next chapter, and you might even find out what Ky's significance is by the third chapter! Doesn't that sound nice? **

**Now, I'm sure anyone who's read a lot of the fanfics on here is getting highly tired of this by now, but . . . . REVIEW! I've got candy for any reviewers . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaand this is the first and only time this story will be updated so quickly. Don't let yourself think I'm spoiling you. Here we get some action from the side of the story that's actually interesting, namely, the dragons and their riders. **

**Here you go:**

* * *

Hiccup worked the straps of a new saddle he'd made for Toothless, finding the most comfortable yet effective position for his dragon before standing back to examine his work. It looked good, but he still wasn't sure about how effective it would be. He'd made it from a much lighter leather than the old one, which would reduce their weight to let them fly faster, and it was a tad bit more streamlined. He had considered staining it black, as well, so it wouldn't stand out so much against Toothless's scales, but had dismissed the idea since people would still need the dye for their clothes and things.

"Now all we need to do is test it," he said to the dragon, with a grin.

"Test what?" came Astrid's voice from behind, making him jump. Turning around revealed the Viking girl standing with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face at Hiccup's startled expression. She continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a flight with me and Stormfly," she invited, gesturing at the blue Nadder waiting behind her, "But if you're already busy with something . . ."

"I'm not too busy for a flight, I was actually about to test out Toothless's new saddle," Hiccup said, "You could tag along if you want,"

Astrid grinned competitively, "Oh, I won't be the one 'tagging along', I've been working at beating your speed record for a while now. Stormfly'll give you a run for your money,"

"You're sure about that, huh? Only one way to prove you wrong," Hiccup said, also grinning as he performed the familiar action of getting into Toothless's saddle and clicking the prosthetic tailfin into flying position.

"You're on!" Astrid got onto her own dragon just in time to get into the air as Hiccup and Toothless took off.

They got into the sky and hovered for a moment, before Hiccup suddenly had Toothless dive and veer sharply to the left, feeling the greater maneuverability of the new saddle. Astrid and Stormfly followed immediately, trying their hardest to pull ahead of the Night Fury but only succeeding in coming behind and to the left of the faster pair. The racing dragons wove between rock formations, ascended, dove, made impossibly sharp turns, all in the attempt to get eachother to give up. Hiccup, while Astrid was still catching up from a corkscrewing dive between two large pillars of rock, veered out toward the horizon to see if Stormfly had anything on Toothless in a straighter race.

The Nadder and her rider quickly accepted the challenge, pushing for the greatest speed they could manage, and Hiccup decided to try the 'secret weapon' he'd included in the new saddle/tailfin combo. It was supposed to afford them a sudden acceleration, useful in a race of any sort. He tilted his prosthetic foot so that it would activate the new setting, but instead of speeding them up, the strain messed up the connection between the saddle and the tailfin, causing them to spiral off course and lose altitude quickly.

Toothless managed to glide them over to an islet sticking out of the middle of the ocean, landing more clumsily than normal on a patch of sand with grass fighting to grow in it. The islet had a small patch of land closer down to the water, but the more part of it shot straight upward, with a pointed top and another, smaller platform halfway up. Astrid and Stormfly shot past before curving around and joining them on the lower patch of ground. Both teens dismounted, and Astrid walked over by Hiccup as he examined the connection between the prosthetic and the saddle, finding out what was wrong with it.

"What happened?" Astrid asked as she watched him finger the ends of the leather cord where it had snapped off of the metal connecting rod.

"I tried out a new position, but I guess it put too much strain on the connection," Hiccup said, "I'll need a new rod, or something else to attach the cord to the tailfin,"

"We could take Stormfly and go back to Berk to get it," Astrid suggested, but Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm not leaving Toothless stranded on a rock in the middle of the ocean," he said, "You go get a new rod from Gobber, and I'll stay to make sure nothing else happens to Toothless,"

"You know your dad won't like you staying behind alone," Astrid protested, "And he'll get mad at me for leaving you,"

"Tell him that I insisted, and I'm not leaving Toothless alone in the ocean anytime soon. Besides, you'll be gone for possibly an hour or two, maybe three if you hit turbulence. What could happen?"

Astrid finally gave in, although the thought of leaving _those_ two alone with potentially three hours of time to themselves was not appealing. She made the 'I've got my eyes on you' gesture at both of them in turn before flying off in the direction they'd come, hopefully to return in an hour with the necessary thing to fix Toothless's prosthetic.

In the meantime, Hiccup leaned back against his dragon, letting his mind wander where it would. About thirty minutes into their wait, Toothless suddenly perked up and looked around, sniffing the air and moving his ears to detect something. Hiccup stood up and cast his eyes around as well, seeing nothing of consequence that would cause his friend to get agitated. "What is it, bud?"

Toothless growled in response, indicating the part of the islet that they couldn't see past. Hiccup didn't quite get it, until he heard voices from the opposite side of the island. One voice in particular that seemed to be shouting commands to a ship sounded horribly familiar.

"Alvin," he muttered, "Why does it have to be Alvin?" He and Toothless tried to hide themselves in the almost nonexistent shadows, not helped by the fact that it was high noon and the sun was shining down particularly brightly.

Not lying to himself about the high chances of being seen and caught, Hiccup decided to at least make sure that Astrid would know where he'd gone. As the sound of Alvin shouting at his crew drew nearer, Hiccup grabbed a rock from the ground and scratched something into a patch of dirt. He then resigned himself to his fate and sat on the ground, waiting to be spotted by one of Alvin's crew.

The Outcast ship came into view moments after he'd finished his short message to Astrid, and once he could see them, the wait wasn't long before one of them spotted him. He could see the commotion on the ship from where he stood, as the crew turned her around as sharply as they could make her. Toothless growled and stood protectively between Hiccup and the boat as the Outcasts drew nearer, their leader grinning triumphantly in the prow of the ship.

"This must be my lucky day!" Alvin said as the ship stopped and he jumped down to the shore, causing Toothless to growl louder at him, "Here I was expecting to sail all the way to Berk to nab you, but here you are only half way there, alone, just waiting for me to arrive."

"I'm not alone," Hiccup said, "My friends are coming, they'll be here any moment now," he said in a fruitless attempt to get the Outcast leader to back off.

"And by the time they're here, you'll be heading back to Outcast Island with me," Alvin said with an evil grin, "You might as well just give up and come with us willingly," he started advancing toward the boy, who backed away instinctively, Toothless guarding him the whole time.

"Why don't you just give it up, Alvin? You know I'll never train your dragons," Hiccup said, stopping when his back was nearly up against the cliff wall and keeping one hand on Toothless's neck to stop the dragon from leaping out and attacking the Outcasts.

"Oh, I believe you will, and even if you won't, you're still the chief's son, a useful hostage," Alvin said. About ten Outcasts from his crew leapt down to join him on the shore, and they formed a loose circle around the boy and his dragon, slowly closing in around them. Hiccup backed away until he really was pressed up against the rock wall, but it was useless, and he knew it. Still, he didn't want to give up and let them take him without a fight. Once they were close enough, all the Outcasts except for Alvin jumped at Toothless, trying to hold him down and eventually succeeding in pinning his wings, legs, and tail. They steered clear of the head and mouth, though. None of them wanted to lose a limb right then.

While his followers were focused on the dragon, Alvin went for Hiccup. The boy tried to get away, but his arm was caught in the large man's grip. Attempting to pull away and beating his fists against Alvin's bulk proved useless, as Hiccup was forced aboard the Outcast vessel and his hands were bound behind his back. Toothless was restrained in a contraption similar to the one Stoik had used way back when he still thought dragons were enemies and had forced the Night Fury to show him the Red Death's nest.

Alvin called for some of his men to erase their tracks, so that it would be harder for the Berkians to figure out where Hiccup had gone. Hiccup was tossed near the side of the ship where he wouldn't get in the way, and they set sail to Outcast Island.

* * *

**That might have flown by kinda quickly . . . I don't think my pacing is the best thing in the universe . . . But anyways, I hope you enjoyed that! **

**Do review! Comments, questions, (constructive) criticisms, praises, pizzas, and pies are all welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, the first meeting between the real world girl and our lovely Hiccup. Next chapter we will see how things are going back at Berk. Sorry it's so short, but read and enjoy anyway! :D**

* * *

As he was led through the underground tunnels toward the dungeons, Hiccup examined his surroundings. They were taking him down the exact same passage as they had the last time he'd been imprisoned there, but then they passed the cell he'd been in. Alvin had given him four Outcast guards to discourage any thoughts of even thinking about trying to escape, and Hiccup had heard him give orders that two of them would be stationed down the tunnel from his cell to catch him if he did somehow manage to get out.

Hiccup wondered why they wouldn't have two sets of guards, one for each direction of the tunnel, but he realised why only one pair was necessary when they reached a dead end. On the very end of the tunnel, there was a cell that seemed to be slightly larger than the others, presumably because they had considered continuing the tunnel but then changed their minds and stuck bars in the entrance to turn it into what it now was.

"Welcome to your new home, Dragon Conqueror," one of the Outcasts said as he opened the bars and another guard shoved Hiccup inside forcefully, making him stumble.

Hiccup caught himself and stood with his back to the bars, waiting for the steps of the guards to recede before turning around and checking to see if any of the gaps in the door were large enough for him to fit through. Some of the cells he'd seen had had opening that a walking toothpick like him could have gotten through, but not this one. He examined every inch of the cell, probing for a weak spot where he could try to dig, a loose rock that could be used for knocking out a guard, but the cold stone walls and floor were completely bare of anything useful.

With a sigh, Hiccup sat down on a slightly raised portion of the ground to let his mind wander, in the hope that it would stumble across a solution somehow, however unlikely that was. He heard someone moving around in one of the cells adjacent to his and looked up in surprise, then rolled his eyes and studied the ground again. He was on _Outcast _Island, home of _Alvin the Treacherous_, of course he wouldn't be the only prisoner in the dungeon.

His thoughts were interrupted again by more noises from that same cell. Curious despite himself to see who his jail mate was, he moved to peer through the bars and look into the other cell. His green eyes were met with a pair of gray-blue ones, which shared his curiosity. Looking past the eyes showed the other prisoner to be a girl, wearing a black shirt, a dark blue jacket, and a weird looking red hat. Her hair was light brown, and hung loose to around her shoulder blades. He couldn't really make out much else other than that, as it was hard to pick up details in the dim light.

The girl was looking him up and down as well, her eyes lingering on his prosthetic foot before her eyes widened in a stunned recognition that Hiccup couldn't share. If this girl recognized him, they had to have met before, right? But he couldn't recall ever having seen her in his entire life, and she most certainly didn't look like one of the younger kids from Berk.

Hiccup could catch a few snippets of the girl quietly muttering to herself. She seemed to be arguing with herself, saying, "Hiccup? But that's . . . but it can't be . . . oh, dang, oh dang. Oh, crap . . . isn't happening . . . cannot be happening . . . not dreaming? . . . can't be real . . . " she kept muttering, but Hiccup couldn't discern much other than her tone, which was alternating between shocked, disbelieving, and sounding like she was arguing with herself.

"Um, excuse me?" Hiccup said, and the girl looked up sharply.

"What?" she asked, suddenly seeming wary of him for some reason.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Have we . . . met before?"

The girl seemed to consider that carefully before she answered, "_You_ haven't met _me_ before," the way she emphasized 'you' and 'me' seemed to imply that no, Hiccup hadn't met her before, but it might be a different story for her. Which made absolutely no sense.

He was about to ask her to clarify, when she suddenly asked, "How did you get caught? Where's Too- I mean, where's your dragon?"

"I- Wait, why should I tell you?" Hiccup was suspicious of the girl. She looked to be a few years younger than him, and didn't look like any trouble, but she was locked in the Outcast's dungeon. In what seemed to be the high-security section, considering how deep they were and how much thicker the bars were compared to the ones Hiccup had seen the last time he'd been there. She must have done something really destructive or irritating for Alvin to stick her this deep, but she also must be useful to the Outcast leader somehow, otherwise she'd be dead.

"Because . . . . . ." the girl cleared her throat, "Well . . . Actually, good point," an awkward silence stretched between them, neither really knowing what to say, but neither wanting to give up conversation as it would force them to sit in the dark with just their thoughts.

Minutes passed with no sound but a _drip, drip, drip_ping from somewhere that started to get really annoying. Hiccup would glance up occasionally to see that the girl was still leaning on the bars of her cell, apparently deep in thought. A few times he saw her shake her head or mutter something indiscernible, and once they happened to glance up at the same time and made eye contact, both awkwardly looking away afterwards. This went on for quite some time, before both of them heard footsteps coming down the tunnel. Hiccup feared that it would be Alvin, come to try forcing him to train the dragons, but it was just an Outcast guard bringing food.

The guard stuck his torch into a bracket in the wall and walked over to set a bowl of something mushy and a cup of what was most likely water in front of the girl's cell, before taking his torch back down and turning to walk off. Hiccup was about to say something to him, but the girl beat him to it, "Hey, you! Why didn't you give Hiccup anything?"

The Outcast turned around and faced her, apparently as surprised at her outburst as Hiccup himself was. He appeared to think about that for a moment before saying, "Chief said to hold back that one's food until further notice, so he'll be more willing to train our dragons," the guard certainly didn't look to be the sharpest sword in the rack, so Hiccup could assume that he'd quoted his orders from Alvin to come up with that explanation. The guard turned and left before anyone could get another word in, and awkward silence returned.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that! First meetings are soooo awkward in this type of fic . . . I hope I didn't butcher it . . . **

**Anywhos, REVIEW YOU AWESOME READERS! I have cookies that I hand out to my reviewers, so you know what to do if you want any . . .**


End file.
